thesocialfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rosecloud
Hello There! Hello! I'm Firestar022. But you can call me Firey. My friends BTA (admin) and Dyno (founder) asked me to join, so I did. I have to admit, Dyno did GREAT on this wiki. So here I am.. Please please please, don't ask me to go to chat.. If I am online, i will go to chat if I have time. Thank you! ~Firey Welcome Hi, welcome to Jackie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Firestar022 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dynovan (Talk) 15:26, December 23, 2011 Heyy there! Well, well, well. Firestar022. Welcome to the Jackie Wiki. Imma admin here, so if you need help, imma here! :) BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 15:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Firey! Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help just let me know. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day... 15:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Great. HAI! *Bows* :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day... 15:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Eve, Firey. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day... 08:53, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Same to you. Have a good Christmas Day. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day... 19:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Firey. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 11:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year's Eve, Firey! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Happy New Year! 09:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Same to you. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Happy New Year! 16:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year, Firey. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Happy New Year! 12:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Will you join mine? Dyno's Roleplay Wiki. Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 08:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations, Firey! You're the new COTM! Well done! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will be remembered 19:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I do, don't I... Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 16:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll try. Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 07:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Firey! I'm thinking of making a new page called 'Who's that Mii?'. The idea is that you save your Mii as a QR Code and then upload it. Good idea? Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 18:23, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Same to you, Firey. :) Whoo! XD Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 09:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) thanks oh yeah, thanks for reminding me! I don't believe we've properly talked on this wiki before, so hello:) T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - “You realize this plan has me walking into hell too? Hah, just like old times….” 12:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) i'll stick to hello:D how are you? just to let you know i've just wrote a blog on this wiki T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - “You realize this plan has me walking into hell too? Hah, just like old times….” 12:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations, Firey! You and T - Man are the new COTM! Well done! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | "No one's gonna take me alive, you and I must fight to survive..." 09:52, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Firey! He lied to all of us! Why did he do that? And Larkie too? I trusted them! I trusted them both! Listen, are you ok? We'll get through this. :) Do you think I should take Big Time off the admins here? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Big Time fooled us all...08:07, March 19, 2012 (UTC) P.S I'll change my signature straight away. I know, Firey. I trusted him too. Cancer's no joke, not when people like your grandpa have got it. I know a person who has it too. He lied to us all, and so did Larkie. But we will get through this. All of us. I'm here for you, Firey. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Big Time fooled us all... 15:28, March 19, 2012 (UTC) P.S I removed Big Time from the wiki staff, and now you're an admin. You deserve it, Firey. :) I agree with you I agree with you. Big Time should be put back on the admins. But as I've only just made you an admin, you can stay as one. :) Did you email Big Time and let him know that I wanted to talk to him? Dynovan | Let's Talk | "For one moment, I wish you'd hold your stage..." 19:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok. What did he say? Will he talk to me? Dynovan | Let's Talk | "For one moment, I wish you'd hold your stage..." 08:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations, Firey! You are the first Admin of the Month! Well done! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Titanic - 100 Years below the waves 10:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Did you create the new design? It's cool! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Titanic - 100 years below the waves 16:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, I do like it. It's great. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Titanic - 100 years below the waves 14:47, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Firey, can you please stop editing the design please? It's fine this way. Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 14:47, May 1, 2012 (UTC) COTM Congratulations, Firey! You are the new COTM! You are also AOTM! Well done :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 08:56, May 7, 2012 (UTC) game center http://thejackie.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Center#Blackfur LOOK AT MAI LIST =w= IT'S THE LONGEST PROUD TO BE A GAMER BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 01:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Where have you been? No one's on the wiki! Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 08:39, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Firey. I'm going on holiday today, and while I'm gone you're in charge of the wiki. Please look after it while I'm gone. I'll see you in a week! :D Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 07:48, June 1, 2012 (UTC) is your icon potatos? :D BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 06:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Well done, Firey! You are the joint Contributor of the Year 2012 with T - Man! :D Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:56, March 6, 2013 (UTC)